quanticnightmarefandomcom-20200213-history
You Want Chats
You-Want-Chats "Crying in the clube." - Irellavant 2018 You-Want-Chats, the text channel for voice chat. YWC was created as a joke in response to a user requesting the host make some new channels. It quickly became the channel to talk in if you were muted in a voice call. (Muted meaning: your microphone being silenced.) Several members of Quantic Nightmare regularly participate in voice calls but remain muted the entire call. Even those who do speak use this channel to share memes and other images throughout the call. Memes The channel has created many memes over time as voice calls are full of nonsense. It's often been used to write down jokes made in voice calls. On the flip side, any typo made in YWC will often be verbally called out in a voice call. Repeating typos old and new is popular in voice calls, and is very often done by the silent members of the call. But repeated typos aren't the only meme in YWC, there are many, many more. Crunching Images The idea of radically reducing the size of an image to make it "crunchy" started in the General voice channel after someone posted an image of a video game character who's model hadn't fully loaded in. Another user proceeded to crunch several images of video game characters and post them in You-Want-Chats, while the others in the voice channel laughed on. It became a strange tradition for a short time to crunch at least one image every time a voice call happened. bad1dimagines.tumblr.com Sharing images from the bad1dimagines tumblr account happens in close to half the voice calls that take place in the server. It's a well loved tradition among those who frequent the voice channels. The bad1dimagines tumblr is an account that posts images of the band One Direction with badly written and at times even unintelligible stories on them. These images are from multiple social media platforms, though it is unclear exactly which ones. The person who runs the blog does not create any of the images, just find them and archives them all in one place. The blog is a source of amusement for many, as the quality of the stories on these images is so low, that they read quite awfully. Some of them are so rushed and short it's hard to figure out what the creator was even trying to express. Solas Is An Egg Calling the Dragon Age character Solas an egg was also started in this channel. The character Solas is a bald white elf who's head can be likened to an egg, one user in YWC did so and unintentionally started a reoccurring joke. The joke has been quite rampant as many members feel a strong dislike towards the character and are deeply invested in the Dragon Age series. It has even gone as far as some members making aesthetics (3 by 3 image grids of things relating to the subject) of Solas with eggs on them.